Embers of the Fire
by NorangeKat722
Summary: When Newt's twin sister is sent into the maze, she immediately fits in and starts helping build their community. But a year later, the places where she sleeps start to catch on fire when sleeps in them (sorry if that sounds weird). The gladers start to think that someone is attacking her, but when Newt finally spends the night watching over her he sees the strangest thing...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Maze Runner, James Dashner does.**

 **Thank you to SoftballQueen12, for reasons the rest of you will never find out.**

It had been 2 months. 2 months since WICKED had ripped Skyla's twin brother out of her grasp. The last thing she had said to him was just one word. And yet, when she woke up in a metal box, it was one of the only things she remembered.

The word "Newt" bounced around her head without meaning. She tried so hard to connect it to something, and yet the only other thing that was there, was her name. For a while, she just sat there. But then the fact that she couldn't remember _anything else_ came crashing down on her. She pulled herself into a ball and cried. For a while, she just sat there crying, trying so hard to remember anything, anything at all, when she was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by the box stopping.

A crack appeared, and sunlight streamed through. Skyla immediately raised her hand to shield her eyes, and when she finally moved her hand away, she saw 3 teenage boys staring down at her. The first one was African-american and looked to be the oldest. The one next to him was Asian and his black hair seemed to rise upwards. The last boy looked strangely familiar, and Skyla couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen him before. He had sandy blonde hair and chocolate eyes.

For a while, they just sat there, staring at each other until the Asian finally spoke,

"She kind of looks like Newt,"

There was that name again. The blonde stared at her more intently, his brow furrowed and his eyes seemed to bore into her soul. He suddenly recoiled and then said a word so softly she almost didn't hear it,

"Skyla,"

For a moment, they just stared st each other, and then everything clicked. She saw herself in a room, hugging the blonde, when suddenly guards burst through the door and ripped them apart.

"No," she screamed, "You can't take him, you can't take my twin brother,"

"Newt,"

The blonde stared at her more intently and she realized that she had said that last part out loud,

"You remember," he said, and she nodded.

The blonde, Newt, reached down and pulled her out of the metal box, and hugged her. When they finally pulled apart, the African-american said,

"My names' Alby, this is Minho, and you already know Newt, Welcome to the Glade.

 **So that was the first chapter :) Sorry if it was bad, but leave a review if you want me to continue.**

 **By the way, if the spacing is weird, I apologize.**

 **Nrnge Out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner**

 **Thank you to SoftballQueen12 for following and and Reviewing**

 **SoftballQueen12: aww thanks**

 **VIPGuest: I did! :D**

 **On with the chapter**

After Skyla had arrived in the Glade, their community finally started shaping. They established jobs, ant started planning a layout for their new home. Once they figured out that they could request stuff from the creators, Skyla requested a guitar.

When the new greenie came, Skyla helped him settle in and get used to their situation. Alby stepped up as their leader and Newt, Minho and Skyla took on the task of running the maze.

Time Skip 1 Year

Skyla woke up to the smell of smoke. For awhile she just lay there, oblivious to the screaming around her. She is suddenly splashed with water, but doesn't move. She feels herself being picked up and sees a flash of black hair. She realizes this is Minho and allows herself to be carried. Then she sees Newt's face leaning over her. Although his lips are moving she can't hear him. Then everything starts to darken. At first she tries to fight it, but eventually gives up, letting herself fade to oblivion.

 **Newt POV**

I was leaning over her, repeating her name over and over again. When her eyes started to close, I freaked out, thinking that she was dying. If it weren't for Minho, I probably would've hurt her,

"Newt, chill, she's still breathing shuckface,"

I called for the medjacks, and when they finished checking her for injuries, they said that she was extremely lucky and that she was not injured. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm calling a gathering, we need to figure out who did this,"

 **I KNOW I'M SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!**

 **BTW she is not deaf in case you were wondering.**

 **Thank you for reading and I will see in the next (hopefully longer) chapter**

 **Nrnge, OUT!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING BUT SCHOOL HATES RIGHT NOW SO IMMA WRITE A SUPER LONG CHAPTER AND IT SHOULD BE UP BY 1 AND A HALF TO 2 WEEKS**

 **QUICK NOTE:** I HAVE 311 VIEWS! WOOHOO!

 **I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO DORMANT. I'll SEE YOU LATER. BYE! :D**


	4. AN (Goodbye)

**PLEASE DON'T KILL!**

I have decided to delete this story because I don't really like the idea of it. I will be making a new one that will either be posted(is that the right term?) later today or tomorrow because I'm still working on the idea. If you have suggestions for my new story feel free to comment or PM them to me. I really am sorry, but I'm really not feeling this story if you get what I mean. Also, the new story will have longer chapters and be better quality because I feel like I could definitely improve from this story. I feel like I really slacked off on this story and any excuse I give you for doing that will not be good enough, so let me make it up to you by writing something better for you. I am currently in school so I definitely will not be updating every 1 or 2 days, but I will try to update once or twice a week. Once again, I really am sorry for giving up on this story, but I hope you will follow my new one. However, I feel everyone needs advice in their life, so let me finish this off with a word of advice. Bushes are evil. Yesterday, I was chasing my friend through a parking lot, when he jumped over some bushes and ran onto the sidewalk. I decided to be a bit safer and run through an opening in the bushes. I was charging through those bushes when one of them, I kid you not, stuck out one of it's branches and tripped me. I basically faceplanted and my friend's hat, which I had stolen from him, flew off my head and landed 5 feet away from me in the grass. I have a scrape on my upper leg and needless to say, my friend made his escape. I don't know if the bush was helping him, or what, but I suspect that it was just the bush being an absolute jerk, seeing as a few days ago my friend was also tripped by a bush(LOL). Anyways, let this be a lesson to ye... don't trust bushes, seeing as they'll probably just end up tripping you in the end. Well, I really hope you will follow my new story once it's out, and I just want to thank all of you that took time to follow and read this story from the bottom of my heart. I seriously love you guys.

-Norange out!


End file.
